Surviving BASARA High
by Smells-Like-Mary
Summary: At last Yukimura gathers the strength to confess to Masamune. What hardships will they have to endure to stay together? Friends will step forward, enemies will appear and romance will bloom. Will they survive BASARA High? More pairings to come later.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

I own nothing (I wish I could).

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving BASARA High<strong>

(A Sengoku Basara Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter One: Confession**

They were alone in the locker room, an awkward silence surrounding them. The tension in the air was thick and it was starting to bother him. Clenching his fists he couldn't take it anymore "If you have something to say, then spit it out Sanada Yukimura!" Masamune was pissed; the other boy had been staring at him for like 15 minutes without moving or saying anything.

Yukimura had been thinking a long time about the best possible way to do this, but stuck to his original pan; to shout it all out. Stupid plan, right? Yukimura had no other choice; it was now or never. He looked down for a second and then straight up to Masamune "Masamune-dono… I-I'm in love with you!" He shouted with all his might.

"_Huh?_ You're kidding, right?" Masamune turned slamming his locker, no expression on his face.

"W-What?" Yukimura almost choked when he heard Masamune. He had gathered all of his strength and courage for this one moment and the other had just brushed him off like nothing. "Masamune-dono I-I'm being serious" Yukimura tried to remain calm, even though he was starting to panic.

"Look, Sanada Yukimura, is this some kind of joke? Am I supposed to laugh or something? If this is your idea of a joke, let me tell you right now; it sucks!" Masamune glared "And if it's about getting the field, forget it. I told you already, go use the playground. The field belongs to the baseball club" Sighing Masamune took his bag and turned to leave.

Yukimura stood there shocked. He had just expressed his deepest feelings for him and Masamune didn't even acknowledge his confession. Yukimura felt humiliated. In a last desperate attempt to make Masamune believe him he cried out "M-Masamune!" He was on the verge of tears, his voice broken.

Masamune stopped in his tracks; never had Sanada Yukimura called him without an honorific before. Even though it was unimportant or of little importance to some people, that was big for Yukimura, who never missed one while addressing another person. He now realized that the boy hadn't been joking around.

He turned around and furrowed his brows at the other. Yukimura was red in the face, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, looking straight at him. Masamune decided to test him one more time and walked towards the other never looking away from his eyes. Yukimura startled rapidly looked down in embarrassment; Masamune's gaze was overpowering him so much he couldn't move, and he only had one eye; imagine what he could do with two. Masamune stopped in front of Yukimura staring him down for a few minutes making him shift nervously under his one-eyed gaze. For Yukimura, it felt like an eternity, seconds felt like hours, minutes like days; feeling the drops of sweat slowly sliding down his cheek, his fingers twitching in his fists, his throat felt dry and his voice had left him. He could hear his heart in his ears beating faster and faster deafening him from any other sounds around. In fact he was so out of it, he didn't notice when Masamune reached forward to claim his lips with his own.

Eyes widening, Yukimura, began to thrash violently against Masamune to push him off, going to the extent of punching and even kicking the other. Masamune then grabbed him by his wrists to try to stop his thrashing, pushing him against a wall, slamming the wrists he had grabbed hard into the wall, pressing his body against him. Yukimura, who right now had no strength to push the other boy back, closed his mouth preventing Masamune from slipping his tongue inside, which Masamune thought was starting to be a bitch to do, but after a minute or two he finally did, forcing his way in. His tongue began exploring the other's mouth, forcing Yukimura to gag a little. Surprised, he never thought Yukimura's mouth would be this sweet, this good, and this delicious. His sweet taste intoxicating him, he took the opportunity to savor his entire soft, warm mouth completely. Yukimura tried to calm into the kiss, knowing he couldn't escape, but was too nervous to do so. After a few more minutes, Masamune with much, much effort decided to break the kiss now before it was too late to do so, leaving a strand of saliva to run down Yukimura's chin. He stepped back, deciding to give this a try "Let's go out"

"Huh?" Yukimura, who was breathless, panting and wiping the saliva that was making his way to his neck, looked at Masamune, who looked perfectly fine.

"You heard me, let's go out on a date" reaffirmed Masamune "I'm willing to give this a try"

Yukimura's blush returned again full force to cover his entire face, ears and neck. "O-Oh, Masamune-dono, t-that would be great" He agreed.

Masamune smiled at him picking up his bag again "Tomorrow after school"

"Tomorrow?!" jumped Yukimura _'Isn't that too soon?'_ he wondered.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you at the gate after school" said Masamune showing his trademark smirk as he turned to leave, but suddenly stopped midway "And drop the honorific, call me Masamune, I mean we're going out now, there's no need for it" said Masamune without looking back. "See ya later"

As soon as Masamune left the locker room, Yukimura fell to the floor on his knees, raising his hand to touch his lips, still feeling the kiss.

* * *

><p>Please <strong><span>comment and review<span>**.


	2. Chapter 2: Advice

Next chapter is up along with the **"Mate"** one. Now, enjoy the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving BASARA High<strong>

(A Sengoku Basara Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter two: Advice**

He couldn't stop shifting in his seat, sighing every couple of minutes, looking out the window. His mind couldn't concentrate in what Zabii-sensei was saying. _"It's our first date today! It's our first date today! It's our first date today! What if I mess things up and make a fool of myself? What will I talk about? What if I run out of things to say?" _He couldn't stop thinking. Feeling so frustrated, without thinking he slammed his face into his desk hard, causing a racket making the other students to jump in their seats and look at him. Breaking his chalk on the blackboard, the teacher snapped with a very visible about-to-burst vein sticking out of his forehead "Sanada-kun you've been driving me crazy with all that sighing, plus slamming your face into your desk is not healthy. And try to concentrate on your work. You know you're failing this class, right?" said the teacher, never looking at him. This caused some students to laugh and snicker at him. With his mouth wide open, Yukimura blushed feeling so embarrassed; he smacked his head against his desk hard, again. "SANADA!"

The school day was ending, just 15 more minutes to his date with Masamune. Had he made a mistake? Could he fix it? Probably not. He was really happy that Masamune believed him already, but the date thing was killing him inside. He walked through the school hall looking like a zombie. He hadn't slept the night before and was about to collapse. He then felt an arm around him bringing him out of his thoughts "Hey Yukimura!"

It was Keiji, looking happy and eccentric as always. "Maeda-dono, what's up?" asked Yukimura looking at him, dark circles under his eyes, an air of depression around him.

Keiji was creeped out "I should be the one asking that Yukimura" He scratched his cheek sweat dropping "Anyway you've been acting strange today, so I thought I could be of some help. Now tell me, what's wrong?" smiled Keiji sincerely.

Maeda Keiji was known around the school as someone you could always count for help and for being a bit of a lady-killer. In other words, he forced his help on people and chased women like a dog in heat; still he was charming.

Yukimura looked down "I'm going out on a date"

"Way to go stud! Who's the lucky girl?" Keiji slapped Yukimura on the back, but paused. "Wait, should you be sad about this?" Who wouldn't be happy to have a date?

"No, it isn't like that, but it's with… Masamune-dono" said Yukimura, a dark cloud raining above his head.

"Huh… so you swing that way" Thought Keiji out loud.

"Maeda-dono!" blushing, Yukimura pushed Keiji into a wall.

"Fine, fine, well what's the matter? Don't you like him? Did he force you?" teased Keiji recovering from the push.

"No, no, no, Its not like that. Actually I like him a lot, but I'm too nervous I might say or do something stupid"

Now Keiji stopped for a minute and imagined, his hand stroking his chin. Masamune + Yukimura + date = …

He was trying, but after a few minutes he couldn't contain his laughter and burst out. Tears on his eyes, hands holding his stomach; his laughter booming. "Now, I know a lot of people who'd pay to see that" he still laughed, brushing the tears in his eyes away. Keiji then looked at Yukimura pouting, a vein in his forehead. His laughter now dying, he decided to change the topic "So you're dating Date, y'know he's one of the school most popular and attractive guys" They resumed walking, Yukimura looked at him very attentive "Not, that you're not pretty too, but he's kind of a bad boy and y'know how girls love bad boys" he paused again "Even though they won't come near him, cause he's scary as hell" he then smiled "But if you think about it, girls love boy-love more so they might support you two, heck they might even start a fan club about you two" grinned Keiji at Yukimura.

Yukimura had a blank expression, silence filled the air. If there had been any crickets, you would have heard them.

"Is there a point in this?"

"I'm getting to it" replied Keiji closing his eyes "Very well; my advice to you is to be yourself, and to not worry about it. Everything will be fine, trust me" said Keiji proudly.

Yukimura stopped in his tracks "That's it? What if I fall? Or I spill something on him? Or I say something stupid or—"

"Will you stop it? You're going to ruin your date thinking like that" said Keiji grabbing Yukimura's shoulders and shaking him. Suddenly Keiji had an idea "Then… do what I do on my dates"

"Say something stupid and get slapped?" joked Yukimura

Keiji glared at the younger boy "Very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh—" Keiji stopped noticing something out the window and smirked. "Well it's about time you head out, I think someone's waiting for you" said Keiji pointing to the window with his thumb.

Yukimura peeked to see Masamune waiting by the front gate, his arms crossed. He started to blush furiously, his heart racing "God…"

Keiji patted Yukimura on the back looking at Masamune "Good luck, and remember my advice" and with that he left him alone looking out the window.

Yukimura sighed; he couldn't bail on Masamune after yesterday's events. Maybe Keiji was right; he needed to relax and stop making a big deal out of nothing. He couldn't. He started heading out, his stomach full of dancing butterflies, making him nauseous. Every step he took made his heart beat faster. He stopped when he reached the front doors "It's now or never" he whispered to himself and walked out. He gripped his bag when he spotted Masamune. Masamune then spotted him. Immediately he stopped and blushed. Seeing Yukimura's red face, Masamune chuckled and walked towards him. He began to blush more. "Sanada Yukimura are you ready?" He said smirking.

"Masamune…" he blushed more if it was even possible.

* * *

><p>Please <strong><span>comment and review<span>**. Its what gives me strength to write, they always make my day.


	3. Chapter 3: Date

**Surviving BASARA High**

(A Sengoku Basara Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter three: Date**

Masamune stood in front of him; he thought it was hilarious to see Sanada Yukimura, his headstrong and fearless rival, embarrassed for once. After a few minutes of laughing on the inside, he saw that Yukimura was not moving and decided to take action. He grabbed Yukimura's hand and pulled. "Masamune!" Yukimura cried out.

"Well, if you're not moving, I'm doing it for you" Masamune said not even looking at him "Now, let's go"

They kept walking; eventually Masamune slowed down and pulled Yukimura closer to see his face, still holding his hand. Yukimura looked away. Masamune stared at him until he gave up "Yukimura, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" He said staring forward.

"S-sure" replied a nervous Yukimura. Masamune just rolled his eye at the stuttering Yukimura and pulled again.

* * *

><p>They ended up in a coffee shop. Masamune thought it was the best place knowing they had everything in case Yukimura didn't like something. Yukimura sat on his chair still looking away, not wanting to look at Masamune and embarrass himself any further, but Masamune kept his eye on Yukimura. A waitress spotted the couple and came up to them. "Welcome" she bowed "What would you like to order?"<p>

Masamune, never taking his eye off Yukimura, ordered "Coffee, black"

"Ok, and you sweetie?" asked the waitress looking at Yukimura.

_'Sweetie? Bitch, you ain't getting no tip'_ Masamune glared at the waitress, and then resumed to stare at his adorable date.

"Oh, what kind of sweets do you have?" asked Yukimura daring to look up, straight at the waitress.

"We carry every kind of sweets you can think of" she smiled "Our strawberry shortcake is one of our best, it's so good, it melts in your mouth"

"Ok, I'll have that" smiled Yukimura, not noticing the staring Masamune. The waitress wrote everything and left.

"You like sweets? Well I shouldn't be surprised, I've seen you eat dango like there's no tomorrow" said Masamune breaking the awkward silence.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Yukimura.

"Guys don't usually like sweets, especially as much as you do" Masamune laughed still looking at him.

"Sweets are good for people" pouted Yukimura crossing his arms.

"Since when?" teased Masamune again, his shin resting on his hand.

Yukimura opened his mouth to answer, but Masamune beat him to it "You look so adorable today Yukimura, too adorable" he raised his hand to hold the other boy's chin, running his thumb around his lower lip. Yukimura looked at him dumbfounded, feeling his face getting hotter, and hotter. It didn't help when Masamune flashed a sexy grin his way.

"Masamune…" Yukimura whispered feeling his lips getting hot from the touch. Masamune got closer and closer until his lips and Yukimura's were inches apart and…

"Your order's ready" Yukimura jumped back into his seat, red covering his face, his heart racing. Masamune backed down annoyed glaring again at the waitress.

"Damn, that was so close!" Masamune cursed under his breath.

"Here you go" the waitress set the cup of coffee in front of Masamune and the cake in front of Yukimura.

Masamune sighed closing his eyes and slowly sipped his coffee trying to enjoy it. Yukimura didn't wait either to take a spoonful of cake and shoving it into his mouth. He felt the cream and the cake sponge melting in his mouth, the sweet flavor circling in his tongue. Without knowing, Yukimura left a moan slip out from eating cake. Masamune almost choked on his coffee, trying not to spit it at Yukimura. Wiping his mouth with a napkin; he felt a blush coming to his face. Suddenly he got an idea to tease Yukimura. He reached and grabbed the strawberry on top of Yukimura's half eaten cake and brought it close to his mouth. Yukimura looked at him surprised _"Ok, I got his attention"_ Masamune thought smiling. He then brought the strawberry to his lips and licked it slowly, running his tongue in circular motion over and over again. Yukimura began blushing, but he couldn't look away. It was like a spell had been cast on him. Masamune followed by sucking on it lightly and then biting it slowly. Yukimura felt flustered, he couldn't keep staring at Masamune. He looked down to hide his tomato-red face; suddenly his cake didn't look so appetizing… at all. He felt nauseous.

"I'm full" he surprised Masamune by pushing the cake away. Moments earlier he was devouring that cake like an animal and now he was full? Well his idea had worked and Masamune smiled inside.

"Really?" asked an amused Masamune who still played with the strawberry.

"Yeah… can we go?" said Yukimura, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"Aren't ya in a hurry? _All right_" Masamune didn't argue. He left the money, not including tip, on the table and left with Yukimura before the annoying waitress came back.

Already outside, Masamune reached for Yukimura's hand and intertwined their fingers. Yukimura gasped and covered his mouth with his other hand trying not to slip unnecessary sounds. Masamune smirked all the way.

"Masamune, where are we going?" Yukimura croaked out, he couldn't breathe well.

"To a nearby park I know, there's a basketball court there" answered Masamune as they made their way to the park.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the basketball court; Masamune was still holding Yukimura's hand, which by the way was getting sweaty. "Let's play some ball" said Masamune letting go to reveal a ball inside his bag.<p>

"Wait, I don't know how to play basketball, and I think neither do you" stated Yukimura.

"We're not playing basketball" smirked Masamune holding the ball.

"Then what are we play—" Yukimura was cut off by the ball making contact with his face making him fall on his butt.

"Dodgeball" Masamune laughed.

Yukimura got up angry, the ball imprint on his face "How is dodgeball appropriate for a date?"

"It isn't, but you should know I'm not very traditional" Masamune stated "I gonna beat the crap outta you!"

"WHAT!" Yukimura yelled, taking the ball and throwing it towards Masamune.

"Atta boy, come at me Yukimura… if you can" Masamune dared as he caught the ball and threw it again.

"MASAMUNE!" Yukimura caught the ball, this time kicking it.

What was disturbing about it was that it wasn't normal dodgeball. Both Masamune and Yukimura were stronger than any average teenager, heck even stronger than an average full-grown man. So as you can guess the throws were rocket fast and the hits were very hard. A normal man would've died instantly.

They spent the next few hours throwing, catching and kicking the ball towards each other, not bothering to notice the people who walked by staring at them. They were having the time of their lives. Beating the crap out of each other on their first date would have been disturbing to anyone else, but no to them. They were mind, soul and body into it.

As they kept playing, they never noticed the sun going down behind them.

* * *

><p>When the cold air hit them, was when they noticed they were alone in the park at dark. Masamune frowned; he was having so much fun for the day to end. Fuck! "Yukimura, let's get out of here" Both of them drenched to the bone in sweat.<p>

"Oh, ok" Yukimura was trying to catch his breath, holding his knees, noticing now that it was dark already. He really didn't want this date to end, he had so much fun. He sat on the floor to rest, turned to Masamune and then smiled "I really had fun today Masamune"

_"Too cute to hold back!"_ Masamune not being able to hold back, lunged himself forward at Yukimura trapping him between him and the floor, their sweaty shirts, which were stuck to each other's bodies, touching.

"Masamune! Wait, what are y—" Masamune kissed Yukimura more passionately than the time in the locker room. He put his hands on Yukimura's hips, instantly startling the younger boy. Squirming, Yukimura managed to escape from Masamune's lips "Wait, WAIT! Masamune!"

"What?" asked Masamune who had to pry himself off Yukimura. Yukimura scratched his cheek not knowing what to say in a situation like this. Masamune was getting annoyed. Why stop? He went to kiss Yukimura again, but got stopped by the other's hand to his mouth.

"Masamune, eh… let's go slow" said Yukimura sweat dropping. Masamune glared, but thought of something. He knew Yukimura was right, but felt like teasing the little bastard more. Masamune opened his mouth and licked Yukimura's hand, taking a finger in and sucking softly on it. "Oh… M-Masamune, please… stop" Yukimura bit his lower lip. He kept licking and licking, until he himself felt his pants getting a little tighter. His plan was backfiring.

"Right" Masamune stopped to let Yukimura sit. He got up and turned around trying to think of something cold; anything to bring down his little play-buddy. "Yukimura you drive me _crazy_"

"What do you mean?" asked Yukimura coming closer to Masamune, who was trying to hide his excitement down there.

"I mean, I wanna go steady with you. Y'know, be an official couple" said Masamune hiding his red face with his hand, while the other was inside his pants pocket holding down his hard-on. He hoped Yukimura wouldn't notice his dilemma.

"Masamune…" Yukimura was taken aback. Masamune wanted to keep dating. "But after one date, you want to—"

"Yeah, got a problem?" Masamune replied harshly "Now… get out of here!"

"What?" Yukimura was shocked all of a sudden.

"Go home now, before I jump you. You're too adorable" Masamune looked straight at him. "I can't restrain myself much longer"

Yukimura blushed like an innocent maiden, but then smiled "Thank you Masamune, y'know for today" He picked up his bag, turned around and left. He then yelled "I'll see you at school!" Masamune waved at him, his other hand still in his pocket. Once Yukimura was out of sight he picked up his phone and dialed.

"Kojuro, can you pick me up?"

**"Masamune-sama! I've been worrying all day, you haven't called! Has something happened? Are you hurt? You always make me worry so much; you could be lying hurt in a ditch for all I know! You have to st—"**

"KOJURO! Just pick me up, I don't think I can walk" He said looking down.

**"WHAT! What happened to your legs? We have to go immediately to a hospital—"**

"There's nothing wrong with my legs Kojuro! It's something else— Anyway, I just need you to pick me up"

**"Right away Masamune-sama, where are you?"**

"Well, I'm in…"

* * *

><p>For those waiting on the new chapter of <strong><span>"Mate"<span>**, have patience, I'm working on it. Anyway here's the new chapter for this story. And about last time, I was so happy with all the comments and reviews on this story, I really appreciate them. As always please **comment and review**, so I can have an idea of how I'm doing. Any questions or suggestions, send me a message, **not a review**.


	4. Chapter 4: Gate

**Surviving BASARA High**

(A Sengoku Basara Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter four: Gate**

It was already the next day, Yukimura walked to school with his best friend and guardian, Sasuke. "Dana, I've been meaning to ask because you came home like super late yesterday and Oyakata-sama was worried; where were you?" asked Sasuke, his hands behind his head, looking to the sky. No response? That's not good. "Dana?" He tilted his head to see Yukimura deep in thought. "Dana? Hello?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of Yukimura's face, snapping his fingers. Still nothing. "Sometimes I wonder if you even listen to me" said Sasuke giving up, followed by a big sigh.

"Huh? Did you say something Sasuke?" asked Yukimura out of thought.

Sasuke's mouth dropped. He face-palmed his own face, groaned and kept on walking. He felt a headache coming soon.

"Wait Sasuke, what's the matter?!" Yukimura ran behind him yelling.

* * *

><p>Date Masamune waited at the school's front gate, not moving an inch until a certain red individual arrived. "Masamune-sama, what are you waiting for?" asked a concerned Kojuro.<p>

"Nothing, just waiting for Yukimura" said Masamune, not bothering to look at Kojuro, his arms crossed.

"I beg your pardon Masamune-sama? Why are you waiting for Sanada?"

"Me and him are going out" Masamune now looked at Kojuro.

"You plan on going out? Well, Masamune-sama, remember this time to tell me the address to pick you up later"

"No, not like that, I mean, we're dating" Masamune blushed and looked again out the gate.

"MASAMUNE-SAMA! You are dating Sanada? Since when?" Kojuro was in shock.

"Since yesterday, it was our first date" he smirked at no one in particular.

"Masamune-sama, are you sure? Is this serious?" Kojuro was concerned.

Masamune glared at Kojuro "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here waiting" Masamune relaxed his face, but then put on a serious expression. "Kojuro, you of all people know I liked Yukimura since I first met him, but he was too dense to see it. But when he confessed to me—"

"He confessed to you?!" Kojuro was dumbfounded. He would've thought it had been Masamune to make the first move. And what he meant for 'first move' he meant Masamune jumping the boy.

"Are ya gonna let me finish?" his tone sounding annoyed.

"Oh… I'm sorry Masamune-sama, please continue"

"Well I thought his confession was just a joke he was playing, but turns out he was serious all along" he smiled at the memory of him kissing Yukimura in the locker room. "And I think I've really fallen in love with him… Well not fallen, more like crashed into it" he chuckled.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro couldn't believe it. Masamune was sharing a deep, personal feeling with him. He felt honored.

"Well I'll tell ya the rest la— Kojuro are you crying?!"

"Masamune-sama I feel so honored, that you would share something this special with me, a lowly servant. I, Kojuro, will support you every step of the way!" Kojuro was happy-crying, his arm covering his face. Masamune just thought he looked weird and awkward.

"C'mon Kojuro, stop it, people are starting to look" He was right; students had stopped to see the very manly Kojuro break down before his master. After a couple of minutes he regained himself and dried his remaining tears away.

After the little Kojuro incident, Masamune turned to the gate once more. "Where the hell is he? He's frickin' late"

He then noticed the sound of far away voices, which he instantly recognized "Speak of the devil" he smirked. Masamune and Kojuro looked to the two figures walking their way.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Dana stop it, my ears hurt. I already told you there's nothing wrong" Sasuke was rubbing his ears, feeling his eardrums about to explode along with the vein in his forehead.<p>

"Sasuke you wouldn't be like this if something didn't happened. Talk to me!" Yukimura was yelling at his friend, concerned for him. He then noticed Masamune standing at the front gate staring at him and shut up.

Sasuke looked up to see the one-eyed dragon and his right eye waiting at the gate. "Saved by the dragon" he sighed. He then looked to the side to see a frozen blushing Yukimura while staring at Masamune. He looked between the two of them a few times, before sighing again. "C'mon Dana, were gonna be late"

They kept walking until they reached Masamune and Kojuro. Masamune immediately went to Yukimura, not bothering to even look at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed he was much, much closer to Yukimura and the other was looking down, still blushing. He then looked at Kojuro and raised an eyebrow "Is there something going on between those two I should know about?"

"Come, let's leave them alone, I'll tell you on the way"

* * *

><p>"Hey" Masamune greeted Yukimura.<p>

"Hey" Yukimura greeted back.

Masamune was amused at the fact that Yukimura hadn't looked at him and was still blushing. He then bent his head down and pecked him on the lips. Yukimura jumped and looked at him shocked.

Masamune smirked "Isn't it that how a couple is supposed to greet?"

Yukimura looked to the side and nodded.

Masamune grabbed him by the hand and started walking. Yukimura didn't pull away. Now that they were dating, it was the natural thing to do, right? He felt himself blush even more and smiled at the action of holding hands with Masamune.

Yukimura felt so different. He was always so fired up and up-beat; shining with a fiery spirit that could match a tiger's, but since he fell for Masamune he had turned into a blushing freak. He himself was surprised at how much he could blush. But he felt really happy right now, there was nothing bringing him down today.

Masamune broke the silence "So, I heard you're an idiot in English"

Trust Masamune to kill the moment…

"Huh?" Yukimura questioned out loud.

"Want me to tutor you?"

"Is that any way to ask me? By calling me stupid?" said an annoyed Yukimura stopping in his tracks.

"I never said stupid, I said idiot, _you see_" Replied Masamune looking at him.

"Oh yeah, that's much better" Yukimura pouted.

"I could tutor you at my place and that way I'll get to spend more time with you. It's a win-win situation" Masamune wanted to take the opportunity to jump him once he was in his apartment with no chance of escaping, but he knew Yukimura wanted to take things slow, plus Kojuro would never let him hear the end of that one.

"All right" Yukimura smiled inside.

"Great, tomorrow's Saturday, come by then"

"Tomorrow?" jumped Yukimura

"Y'know, you seem to have a problem with the word 'tomorrow', yes tomorrow!" Masamune replied crossing his arms. "I'll call you"

"I'll be there" confirmed Yukimura

The school bell rang as they both ran inside.

* * *

><p>My Yukimura's a blushing idiot, but I like him that way. Strong and determined and then weak in the knees around Masamune's sexy grin. I always imagine him blushing at embarrassing and Masamune related stuff. As he thinks of such things as "shameless". Remember to <strong><span>comment and review<span>**.


	5. Chapter 5: Homeroom

Another chapter! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I had writer's block for a long time. So not to screw up, I made the chapter short (Not that I make them that long anyway) I changed my username for those who didn't noticed. Its now '**Smells-Like-Mary**'.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving BASARA High<strong>

(A Sengoku Basara Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter five: Homeroom  
><strong>

Masamune looked out the window, he was so bored. He didn't care for the class or the teacher at all. He could've been spending this time with Yukimura, or his gang. He could've cut school, but that meant missing out on Yukimura. He yawned loudly not caring if the teacher heard him.

"Masamune my dear boy, I hope you're taking notes, because this test counts for half your grade" came the squeaky voice of the politics and economics teacher, Mogami Yoshiaki.

Masamune didn't respond, he resumed staring out the window, hand on his chin. _"I should visit Yukimura right after this shit ends"_

"Masamune, are you ignoring me?" His whiny voice was making it harder for Masamune to concentrate on what he was thinking.

Now, out of his thoughts, vein marked in his forehead, Masamune turned to look at Yoshiaki. "Shut up the _fuck_ up. Your class sucks"

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Yoshiaki's; but that was to be expected because everyone knew Masamune didn't like or even respected Yoshiaki at all. He thought he was a sneaky weasel, but so did everyone else. They just… didn't say it out loud like Masamune.

"Date Masamune, you got some nerve! Do you want to get extra homework or even detention?" Yoshiaki's moustache twitched.

Masamune sighed "Shut up weasel, I got better things to think about" _"Like Yukimura"_

Yoshiaki rose from his seat angrily and slammed both hands on his desk "That's it; I'm not going to take this anymore! I'm giving you—"

Riiiiiiiinnnnnggg—

They both looked up at the sound of the bell. Yoshiaki' jaw dropped, Masamune smirked. Class was over and Yoshiaki couldn't give Masamune any punishment whatsoever. Everyone in class got out quickly when they sensed the dangerous atmosphere between the one-eyed dragon and the weasel.

"Mogami, make it suck less next time, maybe then I'll try to pay attention" said the one-eyed boy as he picked up his bag and left.

"YOU BRAT!" could be heard in the entire school.

Masamune couldn't be more amused.

* * *

><p>Yukimura had also finished his first class and was headed for homeroom. As soon as he sat down on his desk, Sasuke came running, sliding into the seat in front of his master's "Dana, is it true?" Apparently his 'headache' was gone.<p>

"What's true?" asked Yukimura getting comfortable, taking out a notebook.

"You! You're dating Date, right?"

Yukimura choked at his friend's question, but then nodded slowly.

"Well Dana, I didn't know you had it in you. Even though Date had a crush on you since like forever—"

"WHAT!" Yukimura startled everyone making them look at him. He slumped down in his chair and lowered his voice. "What did you just say?" he whispered.

"Well, it's no secret, but you're were so naive Dana, you never noticed"

"So why didn't he believe me at first?" Yukimura pondered

"I'm guessing, and this is just a guess; you have been so dense in the past, I think he didn't take you seriously at first; again this is just a guess" said Sasuke leaning on the desk in front of Yukimura.

"I am not dense!" whined Yukimura "And how the heck do you know all of this?"

"Yukimura" waved Masamune as he entered the classroom. Kojuro following. "You're still coming tomorrow right?" Yukimura nodded

"Dana, you're going somewhere tomorrow?" asked Sasuke, a little surprised that Yukimura hadn't said anything to him.

"That's none of your business monkey" Masamune flipped Sasuke the bird, but Sasuke ignored him as always.

"Y'know you have to ask Oyakata-sama for permission first"

"I didn't think about that, but I'm sure he'll let me go if it just to study" smiled Yukimura.

_"Study he says, wait 'till we're alone"_ thought Masamune while he stared at the most beautiful person in the world.

"I could always tutor you Dana" Sasuke offered.

"Fat chance! We already made plans, right Yukimura?"

"… I'm sorry Sasuke, its true" replied Yukimura giving Sasuke a sympathetic smile.

"Nah, that's ok, that'll give me more time to study my favorite subject: Kasuga-chan" He grinned.

Suddenly something hit Sasuke in the back of his head. "I heard you Sasuke" there stood Kasuga in all her glory, well according to Sasuke. "You're such an idiot!" after that she marched off in another direction.

"Kasuga-chan, wait for your boyfriend!" Without hesitation Sasuke forgot all about Yukimura, Date and Kojuro and ran after the blonde, grinning.

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"THAT WON'T KEEP ME FROM TRYING!" came Sasuke's voice.

Yukimura laughed. He had seen this routine a thousand times. It always ended the same way; Sasuke would come back later with a handprint on his face and sulk about it. It was always funny.

Masamune looked at Yukimura, he loved the sound of his laughter, it was so comforting. Kojuro, seeing as he wasn't needed there anymore, left Masamune and Yukimura to themselves.

Yukimura laughter died and Masamune couldn't help it "You're so cute" he said raising a hand to caress Yukimura's cheek. Yukimura as always blushed. He noticed Masamune's hand was soft as it was strong. Such a firm, but gentle touch.

Yukimura closed his eyes as Masamune kept caressing his cheek and without warning Masamune leaned forward and kissed Yukimura. Just a simple, chaste kiss that lasted at least a minute. Yukimura felt like it was heaven; it didn't feel like a forced kiss or passionate one, but a very gentle kiss. As they finished they looked at each other for what it seemed like forever, but then turned their heads feeling as they were being watched. Bingo! Everyone in the room were looking at them, some even 'awwwing' at their scene.

Yukimura blushed, Masamune smiled. Both of them happy. Maybe this couple thing wasn't so hard at all.

* * *

><p>Awww, I love those two so much! More characters in the future, I just want to explore Masamune and Yukimura's relationship a little more. They're just so cute!<p>

Anyway for those who play 3DS, Pok_é_mon Conquest came out and its about Samurai Warriors merged with Pok_é_mon. And since Samurai Warriors characters are basically the same as BASARA I just wanted to ask. Which Pokémon would you pair with the BASARA characters? Who would be their perfect partner?  
>Aside from that please <strong><span>comment and review<span>**.


	6. Chapter 6: Late

I really like how this chapter came out. Really proud of this one. Sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been trying to develop a plot just like in my other fic. Don't want to upload just anything, I want something well written. Like I mentioned in my other fic, I am my own beta so it takes longer when you're judging your own work. My friends don't know Sengoku Basara well enough so I can't ask them.

Anyway I've been reading some of the reviews and it seems people had been setting a voice cast for this story. I, myself like the original Japanese voice cast so I imagine my story with those voices. I'm just happy that you like the story so much as to set a voice cast for it, but please do review from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving BASARA High<strong>

(A Sengoku Basara Fan Fiction)

A Smells-Like-Mary Story

**Chapter six: Late**

The alarm rang and Yukimura immediately knew it was 12:00pm already. He hurried out of the shower and draped a towel around his waist. Then grabbed another one to dry his hair and sat on his bed.

For some reason he was nervous about going to Masamune's place. Masamune was going to be his English tutor from now on, but he had a feeling that something else was going to happen and knowing the one-eyed boy, everything was possible.

'Stop fussing over it!' Yukimura scolded himself about no trusting his boyfriend. Certainly Masamune would take on a serious attitude… right? Again he doubted Masamune and shook his head to erase all remaining doubts and insecurities.

He walked to his closet and looked for an outfit. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Yukimura, he finally decided to go with a red polo, dark straight jeans and black and white Vans loafers. He checked himself for the fifth time, wanting to look nice for Masamune and smiled. He then checked his watch and winced, noticing he took a half hour to find something to wear.

He really was late now.

Just before he ran out of his room, his phone rang making him jump a little. He took the phone out of his pocket and proceeded to answer until he saw who it was… Masamune. Yukimura hesitated a little feeling his heart beat faster. He slowly answered "Hello?"

**"Yukimura where the hell are you?! Are you coming over or not?!"** Masamune shouted through the phone, but Yukimura's didn't answer. He just stood like an idiot holding the phone away from his tomato face.

**"Yukimura? Hello? Hey stupid!"**

The last comment brought him back and he shouted "I'm not stupid!"

**"Whatever red"**

'Red? How rude!' thought the young cub.

**"Anyway I said I'll call, so I'm calling to tell you to get your frickin' ass here right now!"** As he finished yelling orders to Yukimura, Masamune's side went dead.

Yukimura sighed, before looking back at his phone. Masamune was not an easy person.

He pocketed his phone, grabbed his bag and left his room only to be stopped by Sasuke. "Dana just so you know, I'll be picking you up when you're done so just call me when you're ready to go. Oyakata-sama wants to make sure you're not late again"

"Yeah sure" Yukimura mind wandered to the night he came back from his and Masamune's first date.

* * *

><p>"I'm home…" whispered the young cub as he entered the Takeda compound. He slowly started crawling, trying to sneak into his room hoping that Sasuke had covered for him. Silent as a mouse, he started accelerating his pace a little. His room was so close now. 'Just a little more…' he thought hopefully.<p>

Boy was he wrong…

"And where have you been?" There, in front of him, stood the massive figure of Takeda Shingen, Yukimura's adoptive father and high school coach, glaring at him with his arms crossed wearing a red and gold yukata with a tiger print on the lower half.

"Oh, Oyakata-sama…" the boy gulped. "Eh… you see—" He then slowly stood up to try to explain, but didn't get the chance as he was knocked back a few seconds later into a stone wall, located outside, by Shingen's fist. Shingen stood watching him from the broken paper door all the way outside to the now cracked and imprinted stone wall located in the garden.

"Ouch" The boy slid down the wall to look up at his own imprint, but then he stood up and with new determination he charged at the large man just to be hit again and end up on the same wall making his imprint larger and deeper.

"You haven't answered my question Yukimura" The man growled.

For the third time Yukimura stood again, with fire in his eyes, and charged at Shingen "Oyakata-sama I was on a date!" he shouted while he threw a punch that landed on Shingen's cheek stumbling the large man.

"A date?!" Shingen came back with an uppercut to Yukimura's chin.

"Yes my lord, I started dating. I am sorry I did not tell you!" Yukimura recovered and retaliated with a flying kick only to be blocked by Shingen's forearm.

As Yukimura landed on the floor, he saw Shingen's hand went flying to his head. Yukimura winced and tightly closed his eyes waiting for the hit. But Shingen's hand had stopped a few centimeters above Yukimura's head. He then looked up at a smiling tiger of Kai.

"That's my boy" he ruffled Yukimura's hair and said boy couldn't help a big bright smile at his mentor. "But don't be late again in the future" he still half scolded Yukimura.

"I won't, thank you Oyakata-sama"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"Yukimura!"

"Oyakata-sama!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Sasuke could hear the two men scream at each other like idiots from his room. He was too tired to get up and ask Yukimura why the heck was he late. He decided to ask him in the morning on their way to school. With that he drifted off...

* * *

><p>Yukimura's watch beeped, drawing him out of his thoughts. "Ah! I'm late!" he began running, waving to Sasuke "See you later Sasuke! I'll call you, ok!"<p>

* * *

><p>"He's late"<p>

"Masamune-sama, he's just five minutes late" said Kojuro while cleaning the kitchen.

"He's still late" Masamune crossed his arms and slumped on the sofa.

"He'll be here, just be patient and give him a few more minutes" Kojuro sighed

"I'll kick his ass for making me wait" grumbled Masamune as he stared at his front door.

"I really doubt that…"

"What was that?!" He turned to glare at Kojuro.

"Nothing Masamune-sama" Kojuro continued on with his duties.

Masamune turned again to keep glaring at the door. Suddenly his intercom beeped.

"Finally" he mumbled while he pushed the intercom button. "Yukimura, you're late!"

"Ah, I'm sorry Masamune; I got caught up in something"

"Whatever, just come on up"

A few minutes later, Yukimura knocked on Masamune's door. The one-eyed boy rolled his eyes. Could his boyfriend be any more stupid? He stomped to the door to open it harshly, startling the other boy in front of him. "What the hell are knocking on the door for? I've already told you to come in"

Yukimura frowned "It is proper etiquette Masamune. I can't just barge in. This is not my house"

"Just get inside!" Masamune eyebrow twitched, he then yanked Yukimura by his arm roughly dragging him inside.

Brown eyes stared wide-eyed at the inside of Masamune's apartment. Various walls were painted a royal blue while others were a simple light grey giving it an air of elegance. The living room was enormous completely with black leather furniture and state of the art home theater. The kitchen was humongous too. It had granite counters, and a large island on the middle, which was also granite. Beautiful white stairs led to the second floor, which he could imagine was gorgeous too.

Of course all of this was to be expected as Masamune lived on one of the most expensive apartment buildings in the entire city. Maintaining it was not a problem for Masamune for he was filthy rich.

"Make yourself comfortable" said Masamune bringing Yukimura out of his awe.

"Your place is awesome!" Yukimura replied way too excited. He then turned to the kitchen. "Oh, hello Katakura-dono" he bowed.

"Greetings Sanada" smiled Kojuro. He liked Sanada. The boy was pure hearted although a bit too fiery when excited. But Masamune-sama could learn much from him.

Yukimura smiled back and then headed to sit beside Masamune on the couch and started to take out his books.

Kojuro watched the younger males on the couch. The young cub had no idea of the hidden intent in his master's gaze. Masamune-sama had a predator look in his eye. Kojuro had no choice but to protect Sanada. Damn it and he was going grocery shopping today. _'Maybe I'm exaggerating a little' _he sighed. His master's couldn't be that perverted, right?

Suddenly Masamune scooted a little closer to Yukimura and put his arm around his shoulders. And that was when Kojuro decided that he shall protect Yukimura's chastity in fear of having his master murdered by the mighty tiger of Kai.

* * *

><p>The story is progressing slowly, I don't want to accelerate it much. I've seen fanfics that are oneshots and the main characters first hate each other, then fall in love, get married and have children in less than 1,000 words. I'm not making fun of, just giving an example of what I <span>don't<span> want to do. Thank you for all the support in your latest reviews. Please **comment and review**

As for the Pokémon question I asked, I see the Basara cast like this: (Pokémon in order of preference)

Masamune: Salamence, Haxorus, Rayquaza or Zekrom

Yukimura: Arcanine, Flareon, Infernape or Reshiram

The others I'm not quite so sure yet. When I'm sure I'll let you know.


End file.
